The Return Of Tails Doll
by laterspartan128
Summary: Sonic Tails y sus amigos creian que esto habia acabado pero deverdad acabo? (Necesario ver la obscuridad de tails)
1. El Futuro?

Recomiendo ver La Obscuridad de Tails. Para entender mejor esta historia ya que es una continuación. Recuerden es un tails x cream combinado con varios generos

Tails Doll Returns

Capitulo 1

El futuro?

Una tarde tranquila tails estaba trabajando con el tornado cuando escucha pasos afuera

Fue a abrir la puerta de su taller para su sorpresa había un erizo plateado el cual pregunto lo siguiente

?: tu eres Miles Prower

Tails: Si pero no me gusta que me llamen asi

?: como prefieres que te llamen?

Tails: Tails

?: ok tails mi nombre es silver tengo que hablar con tigo

Tails: Pasa

Silver paso asombrado por todos los inventos que tenia tails hasta que llegaron a una sala que tenia tails cerca de su cuarto

Tails casi se resvala con un poco de aceite a lo que silver reacciono

Y levanto a tails

Tails: como hiciste eso

Silver: tengo telequinesis

Tails solo se asombro y se sentaron

Tails: de que quieres hablar?

Silver: vi toda la batalla entre tu y ese muñeco

Tails: pero como?

Silver: estaba sentado detrás de ustedes solo que nunca se dieron cuenta

Tails se quedo pensando

Silver: Me sorprendi al ver tu forma Hyper con un poder tan elevado

Tails: la verdad al acabar con la transformación me quede igual de sorprendido pero solo puedo usarla cuando estoy totalmente enojado y las chaos emeralds y la master emerald están juntas

Silver: ya veo y también veo que sientes algo por esa conejita creo que se llama cream

Tails: asi es como lo sabes (Sonrojado)

Silver: no fue muy difícil saberlo ya que siempre estaban juntos y mencionabas su nombre muy seguido

Silver: al punto al que vengo es a decirte algo vengo del futuro aproximadamente 20 años después

Tails: pero como (Sorprendido)

Silver: mi telequinesis me da ese poder ven a ver esto (Silver tomo a tails y adelantaron 7 años en el tiempo)

Silver: este es el futuro dentro de 7 años

Tails: pero esto esta destruido que paso

Silver: imagino que recuerdas muy bien a ese muñeco

Tails solo quedo sorprendido y diciendo asi es

Silver: Bueno cuando ustedes fueron a casa de esa conejita el muñeco había vuelto a su forma normal sin embargo se seguía moviendo

Tails: y porque no lo mataste

Silver: fácil el único que le puede hacer daño sin una super transformacion eres tu

Tails recordó como Sonic y shadow atacaron sin resultado alguno pero tails pudo hacerle un pequeño daño

Tails: Ahora entiendo porque Sonic y shadow no pudieron hacer nada

Silver: asi es

Tails: espera los conoces

Silver: técnicamente no pero en el futuro ellos incluyéndote a ti están muertos

Tails solo quedo sorprendido y asustado

Silver: vengo a ayudarlos a vencer

Tails: de acuerdo pero vienes del futuro no? Cuanto tiempo falta

Silver: aproximadamente un año los ayudare a entrenar y peleare hasta el ultimo momento

Silver: a por cierto tails escuche que mañana sera tu cumpleaños

Tails: asi es (recobrando el animo)

Silver: te regalare algo mañana

Tails: encerio (Feliz)

Silver se estaba retirando

Silver: gracias por la platica me tengo que ir

Tails: espera una ultima pregunta (grito)

Silver: cual es

Tails: porque nos estas ayudando

Silver: mi futuro es un destrozo gracias a ese muñeco no quiero que suceda lo mismo con ustedes

Tails: cuando será el entrenamiento

Silver: Pasadomañana

Silver se había teletransportado

Tails solo fue a su cuarto a pensar

Escucho a alguien tocar a su puerta

Tails: Pasa

Sonic: hey tails como te va

Sonic vio a su amigo callado y recostado en su cama

Sonic: te sucede algo tails

Tails recobro la memoria

Tails: Sonic como entraste

Sonic: vi la puerta del taller abierta y decidi entrar

Tails: recuerdas esa batalla donde casi perdíamos la vida

Flashback

Hyper Tails: Creo que es hora de acabar con esto

Final Tails Doll: ja acabar conmigo

Tails preparo una bola de energía multicolor al igual que shadic

Knuckles en cambio una bola roja las 3 se unieron y la lanzaron

Tails Sonic Shadow y Knuckles: MUEREEEEEEEE

Tails cayo casi muerto al piso por una transformacion que el no podia aguantar muy bien

Rápidamente lo llevaron a casa de cream

Fin Del Flashback

Sonic: si porque lo preguntas héroe

Tails: Sonic sabes muy bien que tu eres el héroe

Sonic: esta vez no (Revolviendole el pelo a tails)

Sonic: entonces porque preguntas

Tails pensaba que seguramente silver les explicaría mañana ya que para el era difícil

Tails: Por nada

Sonic: ok tails nos vemos

Tails vio que eran las 11.00 de la noche

Tails fue a dormir con unas cuantas pesadillas de aquella vez

Al dia siguiente

La fiesta seria en casa de cream su mama les había dado permiso

Amy y Cream decoraban la casa

Mientras que Sonic solo distraía a su amigo toda la tarde

Silver en cambio solo se dedicaba a ver

Continuara…

Que tal espero que les haiga gustado disculpen los errores de ortografía pero mi teclado esta mal jaja bueno estoy intentando esforzarme mas que la parte 1 La obscuridad de tails


	2. El Cumpleaños de Tails

Capitulo 2

El cumpleaños y el entrenamiento

Sonic ya había llevado a tails por casi todos mobius en tan solo 5 horas

Sonic: maldición se me acaban las ideas faltan tres horas

Tails: Sonic a donde quieres llevarme

Sonic: tu solo sígueme la corriente

Sonic: que dices tails otra vuelta

Tails: si (casi vomitando)

Al notar esto Sonic se detuvo

Sonic: Tails mejor paremos te ves un poco..

Sonic solo recostó en la hierba al igual que tails

Sonic se quedo dormido sin querer al igual que Tails

2 Horas después

Sonic se despertó y miro al cielo que se estaba haciendo de noche

Sonic: tal parece que ya es algo tarde

Sonic miro un reloj que tenia su amigo

Sonic: solo falta una hora en lo que me llevo de aquí a tails

Tails se despertó

Sonic: Tails hay que irnos

Sonic tomo a tails de la mano en dirección hacia casa de cream

En Casa De CREAM

Amy: ya casi esta

Cream: espero que a tails le guste este regalo

Sosteniendo **almohada que tenia a cream y tails casi dándose un beso**

**Amy: Cream puedes venir a ayudarme**

**Cream: Voy amy decía mientras dejaba la almohada en una caja en forma del típico regalo**

**Al pasar la hora Sonic y tails llegaron a la casa de cream**

**Tails: Sonic que hacemos en la casa de cream ya es tarde**

**Sonic: Tails no es tarde para que la conejita te de su regalo de cumpleaños**

**Tails: ya lo se pero…**

**Sonic: vamos tails estas extraño desde ayer que pasa?**

**Al escuchar la voz de Sonic todos se escondieron**

**Tails: de acuerdo me relajare**

**Sonic: asi se dice (mientras abria la puerta)**

**Tails: esto esta muy escuro**

**Sonic: vamos pasa**

**TODOS: FELICIDADES!**

**Tails se sorprendio hace tiempo que no tenia una fiesta de cumpleaños**

**El team chaotix estaba hay al igual que shadow rouge knuckles y otros mas**

**Tails: vaya no se que decir hace mucho que no tenia una fiesta (Sorpendido)**

**Sonic: vamos tails es lo menos que podemos hacer por el héroe que salvo a mobius ya hace un tiempo**

**Cream no tardo mas en ir a los brazos de Tails y darle un beso**

**A tails solo se sonrojo y empezó a recordar cuando se le declaro a cream**

**Por otra parte silver estaba sentado en una escalera sin que nadie lo viera**

**En sus manos estaba un regalo**

**Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para dárselo**

**En la fiesta**

**Tails y cream se quedaron jugando y darse uno que otro beso**

**Mientras los demás solo veian**

**Y platicaban**

**Hasta que Sonic habla**

**Sonic: hay que recordar esos momentos que hemos pasado con tails**

**Sonic fue el primero en hablar porque era su mejor amigo**

**Sonic: aun recuerdo cuando de conoci Tails te encontré llorando un poco cerca de un volcán de hay me dejiste que perdiste a tus padres desde ese entonces te considero como mi hermano menor**

**Tails no sabia si llorar de alegría o de tristesa por lo que dijo Sonic**

**Amy solo se acerco a Sonic y le dio un pequeño golpe**

**Amy: Sonic por que le recuerdas sobre la muerte de sus padres**

**Tails: no importa amy desde que mis padres murieron los considero a ustedes como mi familia**

**Knuckles: yo aun recuerdo como nos conocimos fue por ese eggman que me engaño para tomarlos a ustedes como mis enemigos y desde ese entonces somos los Sonic héroes**

**Knuckles Iva a saltar pero shadow lo detuvo diciendo**

**Shadow: Si ya lo sabemos**

**Asi estuvieron un rato mas hasta que vanilla vio el reloj**

**Vanilla: chicos ya son las 11:30 seria mejor abrir los regalos**

**Amy por su parte le regalo ropa a tails le parecio raro ya que el no usaba ropa pero no se quejo**

**Shadow por otra parte le regalo un abrazo Demasiado extraño de el**

**Algunos no tenían regalos por lo cual le daban abrazos**

**Sonic le regalo una foto de cuando se conocieron**

**Tails: Gracias Sonic (llorando por las nostalgia)**

**La ultima fue cream que le regalo el regalo dicho anteriormente**

**Cream: Tails lo hice para ti**

**Al abrirlo tails comenzó a llorar de felicidad **

**Todos se sorprendieron al ver la almohada que había hecho cream para tails**

**Tails: Gracias Cream (quitándose las lagrimas)**

**Cream solamente abrazo a tails**

**Vanilla: creo esos fueron todos**

**?: falta el mio**

**De las escaleras salio silver**

**Sonic se puso en posición de combate**

**Tails: Sonic no le hagas nada (levantándose)**

**Sonic: Tails porque (sorprendido)**

**Tails: es un amigo que conoci ayer**

**Silver se estaba acercando a tails con un regalo**

**Cuando se acerco lo suficiente le dio el regalo**

**Tails lo abrió era un brazo con la diferencia de que no pesaba nada era de color pleatado pero al ponérselo cambio de color de plateado a anaranjado que es el color de tails**

**Silver: Tails cuida ese brazo tiene 3 peculiaridades**

** curar a alguien si le acercas el brazo.**

** la fuerza y la velocidad de tu brazo.**

** usar la misma técnica de teletransporte que yo**

**Todos estaban confundidos al ver a tal erizo**

**Tails: de donde lo sacaste no tenemos esta tecnología**

**Silver: al entrar a tu taller vi toda la tecnología y de inmediato supe cual seria el regalo perfecto Al salir de tu taller fui veinte años hacia adelante buscar en lo que era mi casa ese brazo**

**Sonic: como que en lo que era tu casa**

**Silver: te lo explicare todo pero tails tiene que ganarme en una pelea **

**Tails: de acuerdo (tragando algo de saliva)**

**Saliendo afuera**

**Silver: Tails recuerdas que te dije sobre un entrenamiento**

**Tails: si**

**Silver: aquí comienza**

**Silver comenzó atacando con un golpe el cual fallo**

**Tails respondio con un golpe con sus colas**

**Silver de inmediato se teletransporto atrás de tails**

**Y lo tiro al piso**

**Shadow: pero como puede usar el chaos control sin ninguna esmeralda**

**Cream quería ir a ayudar pero fue detenida por Sonic**

**Tails adolorido por el golpe y con un poco de sangre apretó el brazo y se teletransporto atrás de silver dándole un golpe**

**De inmediato tails puso el brazo sobre el para curarse**

**Silver: vaya aprendes rápido**

**Tails solo respondio con otro golpe el cual esquivo silver**

**Silver: Wow tranquilo tails es hora de que aprendas a desviar ataques**

**Silver lanzo una onda la cual iva hacia el grupo**

**Tails simplemente se teletransporto enfrente de ella y la disperso hacia otro lado**

**Silver: bien hecho creo que acabamos por hoy ya veo porque casi le ganas a tails doll**

**Sonic y shadow: a que te refieres (sorprendidos)**

**Tails: yo gane cuantaselos todo**

**Cream simplemente abrazo a tails**

**Al igual que tails a cream**

**Silver comenzó a contar todo**

**Continuara…**


	3. Un Mal Sueño

Capitulo 3

El entrenamiento comienza

Al terminar de explicar todo Sonic y shadow solo quedaron impactados por lo que había dicho

Silver: asi es lamento decirles que el peor mal de mobius todavía no acaba

Sonic: asi que por eso veniste hasta aca

Silver: asi es Sonic

Shadow: tiene la misma fuerza que antes?

Silver: me temo que no cuando termine de reponerse después de tal batalla su fuerza incrementara 5e increíblemente 100 veces mas de lo que ya estaba en el futuro se hace llamar

ULTIMATE TAILS DOLL

Tails solo miraba sorprendido

Tails: tendremos que vencer a eso!

Silver: no hay otra opción o su planeta será destruido

Tails solo apretó la mano hasta salir un poco de sangre

Sonic: Tails

Tails: no permitiré que se salga con la suya (enojado)

Silver: Tails no hay que preocuparse

Tails solo se le quedo mirando

Sonic: y tu nos entrenaras

Silver: dudo mucho que lo logren pero hay que hacer lo mejor posible mi entrenamiento no es lo suficiente

Sonic: ya veo

Tails: me voy tengo que pensar

Silver: descansa que mañana empezara lo difícil

Tails se fue con el brazo que le dio silver y el regalo de cream

El dr eggman solo estaba atrás de un arbusto escuchando

Dr Eggman: y porque no lo destruimos ahora (pensando)

Silver: nisiquiera lo pienses huevo se nota que no escuchaste Tails es el único que puede hacer daño a ese muñeco y si lo hacemos ahora el universo será un desastre en la línea temporal

Dr Eggman: pero como (Sorprendido y saliendo)

Sonic: Dr Eggman a que vienes en (posición de batalla)

Silver: tranquilo Sonic si no ayuda el estará involucrado en las muertes

El Dr Eggman casi se cae al escuchar eso

Dr Eggman: como que morir

Silver le repitió toda la historia

Con Tails

Tails solo estaba recostado en una colina al sur de su casa donde tuvo su primer beso

Tails: que hare con ese muñeco lastimo a todos mis amigos y ahora viene con mas fuerza esto es una pesadilla

?: con que aquí estabas

Tails: quien eres

?: no me recuerdas bien te refrescare la memoria tu y yo somos una sola persona

Tails: no puede ser TU

De las sombras salio un muñeco que tails conocía muy bien

TaIls Doll: que pasa viejo amigo te ves algo extraño sorprendido?

Tails fue golpeado por tails doll sin que se diera cuenta

Tails Doll lo estuvo golpeando por un rato

Tails Doll: no me digas que te dolio no me decepciones solo llevo el 30% de mi fueza al máximo

Tails no paraba de gritar hasta que hubo un grito que llego hasta el oído de su mejor amigo

Sonic: Tails (impactado por el grito)

Sonic inmeditamente fue corriendo hacia el

todos los demás se sorprendieron

al acecarse escuchaba mas gritos

Tails Doll: mmm alguien viene supongo que me ire nos vemos en 1 año tails (dijo mientras desaparecia)

Nota: Tails había dejado el brazo en su cuarto si no se hubiera curado el mismo

Al llegar Sonic vio a su mejor amigo sangrar y quejarse de dolor

Sonic: Tails que te paso (preocupado)

Tails simplemente no podía hablar de tanto dolor

Sonic rápidamente llevo a tails a su taller al ver el brazo no dudo en usarlo con tails pero Sonic no podía usarlo al ponérselo simplemente se le hacia demasiado pesado

Sonic: Demonios no puedo usar esa cosa

Se dirigía por toda el taller buscando algo para ayudar a su mejor amigo

Silver y los demás solo fueron a seguir el camino que dejo Sonic

Al llegar lo primero que vieron era a tails encima de una mesa que tenia golpes y cortadas que sangraban mucho Sonic cuidando de el

Silver vio el brazo tirado en el suelo rápidamente lo tomo y este se incorporo al brazo de Silver

Lo puso sobre el pecho de tails haciendo que sus golpes y cortadas sanaran pero tails no dejaba de sentir el dolor

Silver: las cortadas son demasiado grandes puede que se hayan cerrado pero el dolor se le pasara hasta mañana

Sonic se dirigía hacia el cuarto de tails para dejarlo en su cama

Lo ultimo que hiso silver fue dejar el brazo en una mesa antes de irse

Todos se fueron a sus casas preocupados menos Sonic y Cream que se habían quedado con tails toda la noche

Silver por su parte siemplemente se sento en un árbol de Green Hill Silver

Silver: que bonito es este lugar lastima que yo naci cuando todo esto estaba destruido

Silver: no pienso dejar que le pase lo mismo a este futuro (Tomando su puño)

Al dia siguiente

Tails despertó bien sin ningún tipo de problema

A su lado vio a su amigo y a su novia tails simplemente salio de la cama hacia su taller donde se encontraba el brazo que dejo silver la noche pasada

Tails se lo volvió a poner eh iva a ir donde silver pero algo lo detuvo era cream

Cream: Tails a donde vas

Tails: le prometi a silver que entrenaría con el

Cream: tan temprano no quiero que te vayas todavía

Tails: quieres ir verdad?

Cream solo asintió con la cabeza

Tails: pues vamos sujate de mi brazo

De inmediato tails apretó el puño haciéndolos teletransportarse hacia donde esta silver

Silver solo estaba dormido en un árbol de Green Hill

Silver abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a tails y a cream

Silver: hey tails como te va (levantándose)

Tails: vengo a entrenar

Silver: entiendo pero antes de comenzar me dirias que paso ayer?

Tails: bueno pues estaba recostado sobre un poco de hierba que había sobre la colina donde estaba

De repente escuche una voz al voltear vi que era

Tails Doll

Al voltear intente atacarlo pero mis intentos eran en vano sin embargo sus golpes eran demasiado fuertes y me dijo lo siguiente

Tails Doll: que te dolio no me decepciones solo llevo el 30% de mi fueza al máximo

Eso fue todo lo que recuerdo antes de que Sonic viniera por mi

Silver: ahora comprendo

Silver de inmediato noto la presencia de cream

Silver: Ah hola no nos conocemos bien mi nombre es silver

Cream: el mio es cream

Silver: un placer conocer a la novia del héroe que salvo Mobius

Tails: No es para tanto

Silver: de acuerdo empezemos por lo basico

Tails: de acuerdo

Silver: vez esa piedra rómpela

Tails: pero esta demasiado grande

Silver: inténtalo

Tails intento dar un puñetazo lo cual le dolio pero a la vez lo logro

Tails: ouch

Silver: bien hecho Se nota que eres bastante fuerte pero no tanto como muchos de tus amigos

Silver apunto hacia una colina

Silver: vuela hacia haya contare tu tiempo

Tails había llegado

Silver: bien hecho se nota que con tus colas eres bastante rápido

Tails: de verdad

Silver: asi es

6 horas después

Tails: Silver puedo descansar (agotado)

Silver: adelante

Tails solo se sento al lado de cream

Recostandose en la hierba

Cream solo se recostó al lado de tails

Sin darse cuenta terminaron donde un beso

Silver: vaya parejita eh

Tails y Cream se le quedaron mirando

Asi estuvieron por aproximamente tres meses entrenándose cream solo iva con tails a ver

Silver: Tails creo que tu entrenamiento termino todavía tengo que entrenar Shadow Sonic y knuckles recibirán el mismo entrenamiento que te di a ti

Tails: de acuerdo

Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 PM

Cream: ya es tarde tails la casa mas cercana es la mia porque no te quedas a dormir

Tails: supongo que tienes razón no será mucha molestia?

Cream: no te preocupes

Al llegar vanilla los recibió con cariño

Cream: hola mama

Vanilla: Hola hija veo que trajiste a tails

Cream: asi es me preguntaba si se podía quedar ya que su casa queda un poco lejos

Vanilla: Claro que si

Tails: Gracias

Los dos subieron al cuarto de cream

Cream: Tails tu puedes dormir aquí

Le enseño un sofá que usaba cuando habían invitados

Tails: Gracias Cream seguro que no será mucha molestia?

Cream: no te preocupes

Cream le dio un beso de buenas noches y ambos fueron a dormir

En el sueño de tails

Tails: donde estoy?

?: este es tu futuro mi amigo

Tails inmediatamente reconocio esa voz

Tails: TU otra vez no

De repente se prende una luz y tails ve a tails doll sobre los cadáveres de sus amigos incluyendo el de silver

Tails inmeditamente paso a su forma Hyper al ver esa escena

Hyper Tails: Otra vez no (enojado)

Hyper Tails fue inmediatamente a darle un golpe

Tails Doll solo estaba bostesando mientras Hyper Tails lo golpeaba

Tails Doll: Tails este es mi 100% de poder y quieres que te diga algo aun me faltan las 2 transformaciones que recuerdas

Hyper Tails: NO PUEDE SER

Tails Doll solo lanzo una pequeña bola de energía hacia Tails haciendo que este cayera sobre sus amigos y perdiendo su forma hyper

Tails Doll solo preparo una bola de energía aun mas grande que la anterior

Tails Doll: esta es mi venganza Muere

La bola de energía cayo sobre tails y todos sus amigos

Fuera de la pesadilla

Tails: aaaaaah

grito tan fuerte que despertó a cream

Cream: Tails estas bien? (levantándose)

Tails: si (intentando calmarse)

Cream fue a intentar consolarlo

Tails: que hora es

Cream mira el reloj

Cream: las 4:00 AM

Vanilla entra por la puerta

Vanilla: que paso

Cream: Tails tuvo una pesadilla

Vanilla: Bien por lo que veo tails no podrá dormir si sigue haci Tails por que no vamos a la sala y nos cuentas tu pesadilla

Tails: de acuerdo (levantándose)

Todos fueron hacia la sala

Vanilla: Bien Cuentanos

Tails Comenzo a contar todo el sueño

9 meses después

( elemental tomemos en cuenta que el cumpleaños de tails fue en enero pasando 3 meses mas entrenando serian 4 meses de hay el resto de los meses silver seguía entrenando a Sonic shadow y a al igual que knuckles

tails como había terminado el entrenamiento solo se quedaba a pasar tiempo con cream y visitar a sus amigos hasta llegar a la fecha actual )

Ese sueño ya se le había pasado a tails

Sonic: vamos tails o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de navidad

Continuara…

Bueno aquí lo dejo porque tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Espero que les este gustando tiene mucho parecido a la serie dragon ball simplemente con unas diferencias pero el chiste de esta historia es soltar lo que rodeaba mi cerebro y aquí lo tienen xD en fin espero que les este gustando –Laterspartan128


	4. un descanso para navidad

Capitulo 4

Un Descanso y Navidad

Tails: Sonic no vayas tan rápido

Sonic: Vamos Tails llegaremos tarde

Sonic toma a tails de la mano

Sonic: No te sueltes tails

Sonic sale corriendo a toda velocidad

Mientras tanto en la fiesta

Amy: ya casi terminamos cream (tomando aire)

Cream: esta será la mejor fiesta de navidaad (sonríe)

Amy: si pero no lo será si no terminamos la cena

Cream asintió con la cabeza

(PD: la fiesta es en casa de amy)

Silver hablaba con los demás invitados en lo que llegaban Sonic y tails

Shadow por su parte simplemente parado en un rincón

El team chaotix también estaba hablando con silver

Espio: y dinos silver como es el futuro de donde vienes

Silver: pues gracias a ese muñeco mi futuro es un desastre y la mayoría de las ciudades destruidas pero tiene sus ventajas

Espio: Cuales ventajas

Silver: que conoci buenos amigos como a Sonic y tails

Espio: comprendo

Vector: y que tan fuerte dices que es ese muñeco

Silver iva a contestar pero un estruendo hacia la puerta lo detuvo

Sonic: disculpa tails creo que fui muy rápido (se escuchaba atrás de la puerta)

Tails: no hay problema (manteniendo el dolor)

Fue lo que se escucho atrás de la puerta

Amy fue a abrir

Al abrir amy fue abrazar a Sonic y Amy le señalo un muérdago encima de la puerta a lo que Sonic no se pudo negar ya que era tradición

Amy le dio un beso largo a Sonic

Tails intento pasar desapercibido no sin que antes una conejita le señalara el muérdago a el también a lo que no dudo hacer lo mismo que amy

Silver: vaya que parejas (mientras se reia)

Hasta que al fin terminaron el beso Amy y Cream simplemente dejaron pasar a sonic y tails Cream y Tails platicaron un poco y Sonic simplemente se tallaba la boca

Al final Sonic y tails se sentaron en un sillón junto a silver

Sonic: y tu que silver en tu futuro viviste la navidad?

Silver: no nunca esta es la primera navidad que veo (mientras miraba hacia abajo)

Tails: pero porque (Sorprendido)

Silver: ese muñeco esta hay desde que naci mis padres murieron a temprana edad por ese maldito muñeco

Sonic: porque no nos cuentans de tus padres

Silver: Sonic no quiero hablar de eso

Sonic: vamos amigo anímate es navidad acabaremos con esa cosa de cualquier manera

Silver: tienes razón (levantando el animo)

Cream y Amy Salieron de la cocina

Cream y Amy: La comida esta lista

Cuando la llevaron a la mesa Cream se Sento junto a Tails y Amy junto a Sonic

Todos empezaron a comer un pavo

Al terminar todos estaban conversando sobre sus vidas el mas triste de hay era silver

Amy: vamos silver anímate

Silver: solo estoy pensando algo

Amy: de acuerdo

Cada quien fue hacia su casa

Sonic: Tails quieres que vaya contigo

Tails: No gracias Sonic

Sonic: de acuerdo

Silver: Tails eso me recuerda y el brazo que te di hace mucho tiempo

Tails: lo tengo en el taller haciendo unas mejoras

Silver: de acuerdo

Cream solo le dio un beso de adiós ya que se quedaría a dormir con amy

A mitad del camino

Tails escucho una voz algo conocida

Tails Doll: hola tails quieres que te muestre el 90% de mi poder (apunto de golpear)

Tails solo seguía caminando

Tails Doll: a con que me ignoras (enojado)

Tails Doll inmediatamente fue a golpearle pero tails detuvo el golpe y respondio con un golpe de sus 2 colas

Tails Doll: pero como puede ser (enojado y a la vez sorprendido)

Tails: ya no soy el mismo devil de antes eh mejorado pero este no es el lugar adecuado para pelear Donde y a que hora será cuando se cumpla el año

Tails Doll: ya veo ok te lo dire pero con esa fuerza no basta para ganarme el lugar será en angel island y será a las 10:00 de la noche

Tails: me parece bien

6 Dias después

Sonic: que bien dormi (despertando)

Sonic: hoy es año nuevo seguro que todos estaremos hay

Sonic: ire al taller de tails

Al llegar

Sonic: hey tails que haces

Tails: nada ajustando unos cables y tu

Sonic: nada solo venia a ver por cierto será año nuevo lo cual nos dice que será la batalla final

Tails: asi es decho tuve una conversación con ese muñeco el otro dia

Sonic: Encerio en donde y a que hora será

Tails: en angel island y será a las 10:00

Sonic: wow a knuckles no le gustara la noticia

Tails: si pero no tenemos otra opción

Tails: ire a decirle

Sonic: te acompaño amigo

Ambos se subieron al tornado para ir hacia angel island

Al llegar a angel island

Knuckles estaba haciendo guardia de la esmeralda maestra

Vio dos sombras y se puso en posición de defensa

Tails: tranquilo knukles somos nosotros (sonriendo)

Knuckles: lo siento tails no se sabe que puede estar por aquí

Knuckles: como te va Sonic

Sonic: bien

Tails: recuerdas a ese muñeco

Knuckles: si lo recuerdo

Tails: bueno pues resulta que la batalla final será aquí

Knuckles: QUE Y PORQUE AQUÍ

Tails: es el único lugar me dijo ese muñeco (Rascandose)

Knuckles: de acuerdo (no conforme con la idea)

Se tardaron mas de lo que esperaban

Tails: DIOS YA SON LAS 11:00 falta una hora para año nuevo

Sonic: Knuckles vienes

Knuckles: de acuerdo no quiero estar solo cuando aparezca ese muñeco

Los 3 subieron al tornado en dirección hacia casa de amy

Al llegar

Tocaron el timbre

Cream fue quien los recibió

Cream: Hola Tails Hola señor sonic Hola señor knuckles

Tails: lamentamos llegar tarde (rascandose le cabeza)

Cream: no hay problema todos esta arriba

Tails y cream subieron tomados de las manos

Tails necesitaba pasar el mayor tiempo con cream antes de la batalla final no se sabia lo que podría pasar

Al llegar al piso de arriba

Todos estaban esperando a que pasara el tiempo para celebrar año nuevo

Al pasar el tiempo todos gritaban feliz año nuevo mobius

2 horas después antes de la batalla final

Tails había ido por el brazo que le regalo silver

Tails: Cream quédate aquí no quiero que te pase nada como la ultima vez

Tails le dio un ultimo beso antes de ir hacia la ultima

Ya en angel island las 2 horas se habían cumplido

Lo primero que vieron todos eran las chaos emeralds al lado de la esmeralda maestra

Knuckles: maldición ya reunio todas las chaos emeralds

Tails: maldito

Continuara…

Bueno nos acercamos al final Gracias por ver


	5. La Batalla Final

Capitulo 5

La batalla final

Tails Doll: a ya llegaron Bueno que tal si empezamos con mi primera forma?

Inmediatamente Sonic Shadow y Silver se pusieron en su forma super

Tails Doll: que aburrido

Tails Doll se empezaba a transformar a su forma super

Super Tails Doll: Cuando estén listos

Knuckles al igual que los 3 erizos fue a atacar sin resultados

Super Silver: Tal como me lo imaginaba no le haremos nada sin usar una forma hyper

Super Sonic: Knuckles puedes hacer las esmeraldas a Hyper

Knuckles: lo intentare (levantándose)

Los 3 super erizos y intentaron su mejor esfuerzo sin resultado al final knukles pudo convertir las esmeraldas en super esmeraldas haciendo que knuckles y tails pudieran usar su super forma y Sonic silver y shadow su hyper forma tails doll seguía sin sufrir ningún daño Super Tails Doll Finalmente se canso y hiso caer a todos al suelo con una sola patada a todos menos a tails

Super Tails Doll: WoW tails me impresionas se nota que has incrementado tus poderes

Super Tails: no dejare que le hagas nada al lugar donde naci y creci conoci buena gente que no pienso perder (al final grita)

Super Tails le dio una patada a Tails Doll lo cual hiso que este cayera al piso Tails Doll de inmediato se teletransporto a tras de tails dándole un golpe cayendo sobre el santuario de la master emerald Tails se volvió a poner en posición de combate dándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo tirado en el suelo Tails Doll se levanto sin tanto problema

Super Tails Doll: Peleas Bien pero creo es hora de acabar con esto tengo cosas que hacer

Super Tails Doll se estaba transformando

Ultimate Tails Doll: este es mi verdadero poder de fuerza con el 100% de poder

Tails se convirtió en Hyper Tails ya que no permitiría que su planeta fuera destruido

Hyper Tails: no te dejare

Ultimate Tails Doll: otra vez Esa aburrida transformación

Hyper Tails le dio un golpe Ultimate Tails Doll nisiquiera se tuvo que mover

Ultimate Tails Doll: eso es todo

Hyper TaIls: no es posible (preocupado)

Ultimate Tails Doll simplemente tuvo que dar un golpe para que Tails cayera rendido junto al cuerpo de sus amigos perdiendo su transformación

Ultimate Tails Doll solo preparaba una bola de energia

Tails: no es posible es como ese sueño (pensando)

Tails empieza a recordar como conocio a Sonic Cream y a los demás como dio su primer beso

Tails: NO PERMITIRE QUE ESTE LUGAR SEA DESTRUIDO

Tails volvió a su forma Hyper pero tenia algo unas manchas negras que cubrían su cuerpo

Al lanzar la bola de energía algo la detuvo

Ultimate Tails Doll: pero que

Sonic alcanzaba a abirir los ojos

Sonic: Ta..ils (tratando de hablar)

Ultimate Tails: Yo te dije que no permitiría que nada le pasara a este lugar (sosteniendo la bola de energía)

Ultimate Tails Doll: Asi que todavía te quedan fuerzas veamos que tal luchas con esa transformación

Ultimate Tails solo desintregro la bola de energía

Ultimate Tails le dio una patada hacia abajo Ultimate Tails se teletransporto para recibirlo con otra patada

Sonic se intentaba parar

Ultimate Tails: Sonic esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo

Tails aprovecho que tails doll estaba en el piso para curar a Sonic y a los demás

Ultimate Tails: Sonic usa el tornado para llevar a los demás afuera

Silver: pero podemos ayudar

Ultimate Tails: se que pueden ayudar pero recordemos que ese soy yo y yo lo destruiré

Sonic y los demás se fueron no sin que Sonic dijiera

Suerte Tails tu puedes acaba con ese muñeco

Al momento que se fueron la batalla continuo Ultimate Tails le dio una patada hacia arriba y de inmediato lo golpeo en la cara

Con Sonic

Sonic toco a casa de cream para poder decirle lo sucedido los recibió amy

Amy: que paso y donde esta tails?

Sonic: Tails se quedo peleando

Cream: y ustedes porque no lo ayudaron (enojada)

Sonic: porque Tails fue quien eligio eso

Amy y Cream quedaron sorprendidas y preocupadas por Tails

Con Tails

Ultimate Tails: Sabes a sido divertido pelear contigo pero ya estoy cansado acabare contigo de una vez

Ultimate Tails Doll: JA ACABAR CONMIGO

Tails hiso una bola de energía Color Negra combinada con color azul y naranja y tails doll una negra completamente

Los dos la lanzaron haciendo que estas chocaran dependía todo de quien tenia mas fuerza o mas espíritu?

Tails: No perderé no lo hare por Sonic por knuckles POR CREAM

Tails uso toda su energía en esa ultima bola de energía haciendo que tails doll cayera rendido

Tails Doll: NO PUEDO PERDERRRRRRR

Al desaparecer todo el polvo todavía quedaba un poco de energía con lo que se podía reconstruir

Tails no pensaba perder su transformación sin acabar con eso permanentemente

Tails se acerco hacia la poca energía que quedaba de tails doll

Ultimate Tails: por poco muchos de los mios mueren todo por tu culpa (preparando una ultima bola de energía)

Adios dijo antes de lanzar la bola de energía

Tails Doll: NOOOOOOOOOOO (bajando el volumen poco a poco)

Tails perdió su transformación poco a poco apenas se podia levantar

Tails: esto termino finalmente termino (cansado)

Tails cayo al suelo rendido y se quedo dormido al despertar estaba en su habitación

Tails: como llege aquí (levantándose)

Al bajar las escaleras

Todos sus amigos estaban hay

Sonic: Tails (corrió a abrazar a su amigo)

Shadow: lo hiciste bien

Tails: Gracias por cierto donde esta silver

Shadow: dijo que volveria a su futuro

Tails: y donde esta cream

Sonic: fue con amy a comprar comida para celebrar tu victoria

Al llegar cream y amy

Cream fue a ver a tails

Cream abrazo a tails

Cream: Eres un tonto porque me asustas asi (quitándose algunas lagrimas)

Tails: lo siento no fue apropósito

Tails simplemente le dio un beso a cream haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

Después de una pequeña fiesta Tails salio a ver las estrellas en la noche

Cream fue con el

Tails se quedo dormido viendo las estrellas Cream por su parte se durmió al lado de tails

FIN

Bueno esta historia acabado pero tengo la idea a enlazar todas mis historias a esta ya lo explicare luego mi siguiente historia será Dos Universos Chocan Tratara sobre DBZ y Sonic

Esta historia tiene muchos elementos de Dragon ball al igual que nazo unleashed pero tiene ideas mias también espero que les haya gustado


End file.
